Slithers Kill
by IronChick
Summary: What happens when Harry finds a Gringotts key on dead Snape along with a memory? As Harry looks onto the truth of what happened that fateful night in Godric's Hollow...Harry's whole world turns upside down. MPreg Hermione/Severus Gay Ron
1. Chapter 1

Slithers Kill

Harry POV

I ran up to Snape. He had fallen to the ground after reciving a deadly bite from Naigini. "Harry take this. It's the key to a very special Gringotts account." The evilest man I have ever known hands me his bank key. What in the bloody hell don't I know?

Snappe passed on shortly after that and I ransacked his pockets. I found his wand, a vial with a pensieve memory in it and an empty vial. I decided to keep the wand and the memory vial. After that I ran upstairs to finish the final battle.

After dying, meeting Dumbledore, and killing Voldemort everyone begun to mourn the dead. After all burial were done everyone went off to handle the last affairs and estates of their dead ones.

McGonnogal took over the school and we all went home for the summer. All except me. I no longer needed the protection of the Protegis charm located in Surrey.

On the hogwarts express I looked at all the estates I had to see to. Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and the one that no one else knew...Severus Snape.

Once I was in the cabin alone I decided to dip in the unmarked bag which I knew immediatly to be the contents of Severus Snapes pockets at the time of his death. I twirled the key in my fingers. It was long and bronze with a weird heart shape on it.

The train arrived in London and I instantly went to the Leaky Cauldron. What I didn't know was that I had a tail. "Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I have some things to do." I replied elusivly as i clenched Severus's key in one hand and his memory vial in the other.

"Since when have you ever done anything without us?" She scoffed.

"This...I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE!" I shouted. I was faintly aware of everyone in the pub staring at me, but I didn't care. The mystery of Severus Snape was killing me.

A look of pure fury overtook Hermione's face and she opened her mouth to retort, however Ron placed a calming hand on her shoulder and stepped in the middle of us. She shut her mouth, but fumed furiously beside him.

With his hand still resting on Hermione's shoulder he turned to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Best of luck then mate." He said.

"Ronald!" She scolded.

"He's a big boy Hermione. Let him fly the nest." Ron gave me an assuring nod and without another word I took the key to Gringotts and sought out my banker Griphook.

"This key I know very well Mr. Potter. Do you know the purpose of this key?"

"Of course not. That's why I'm here." I said irriatbly.

"Where are the memories?"

"Memories? What mem-" I stopped short remembering the vial tightly clutched in my other hand. I brought my hand up to table level and slowly opened it. "Do you mean this vial?"

"Yes Harry. Those are the memories that Ispeak of."

He pulled the silvery strand out and dropped itin a nearby pensieve. At Griphook's gesture I stuck my head in the bowl nd listened as Snape began to narrate this memory.

My mother ran through a snow worn path in the village of Spinner's End. "Your mother and father had problems and troubles Harry. Your father's was drunken bafoonery with Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, but your mother's was worse...it was infidelity."

She bursted through Severus's front door and pushed out the gusty wind. "Severus." She breathed. Her emeralds lit up and a smile spread across her chapped lips.

"Lillian." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "What is the news that your patronus spoke of?" He asked as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I am with child!" She cheered happily.

"Oh." He said as his arms fell uselessly to his sides.

She seemed annoyed by his less than enthusiastic responce. "It's yours." She spat as she crossed her arms.

"What?" I was as startled as he was. Severus was my father. As the news sunk in he picked her up and spun her around while gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"Can we call him Tobias?" How did I get named Harry?

"Only if he's a boy." She giggled. "Frankly two men in my house is very unfair. I'm tired of being outnumbered." She huffed childishly.

"What about Harry and James?" He asked her. Okay I'm already born, so I'm not Snapes child I deduced. That means...I have a sibling! Where Severus? Where is Tobias dammit?!

Her massive smile returned to her face. "You can be the child's godfather."

"What would James say?"

"Pish posh." She waved her hand dismissivly and her eyes narrowed to snake-like slits. "James has grown Severus." She drawled. Suddenly she sounded decades older. Kind of like Aunt Petunia does now. "I've already spoken with him. It wont be a problem." She hissed. Suddenly I realized why I was so close to being a Slytherin.

Severus was apparently used to seeing this side of my mother and picked her up to spin her around once again with joy. The scene froze and Severus came back in.

"This part is going to damage your psyche Harry." Right? So telling me that my mother cheated on my father and got pregnant by her best bloke wasn't damaging enough huh?

"I was on my way to talk to your father about being your little brother's Godfather when I saw it." Memory Severus apparated to just outside Godric's Hollow.

He looked up and saw green flashing lights. "No!" He screamed as he ran towards my parents home. Tears flooded his eyes in sync with his heart hammering in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Slithers Kill Ch. 2

Harry POV

He bursted through the door and tore through the house. "Lillian!" He rushed into the nursery to find a black cloak on the ground beside my deceased mother. On top of it baby-me was wailing at the top of my lungs.

"Tobias!" He wailed. I watched as both baby-me and Severus cried for the loss of the unknown. Nobody knew what the future held for Severus Snape, Lilly Potter and baby Tobias. One thing was for sure. No one would ever know.

"Stasis." He sobbed. His eyes burned with a passonate hope. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at my mother's stomach. A little bright ball came out.

He hid the ball in a pocket of his robes and sent a patronus to Dumbledore. Dumbledore apparated in and surveyed the situation and decided it was best to leave Snape out of it and left. Snape baby-sat me and talked to me while Dumbledore summoned Hagrid.

"We are at war little Hadrian Potter. I can't have your baby brother. You see Harry..your only living relatives are muggles. You will never know that wizard men can carry children with the help of magic. Someday when this war is over I will carry your brother. He will be in stasis in my special Gringotts vault for your mother and baby Tobias."

He showed baby-me the key that Griphook now held. That's what Severus wanted. He wanted me to give birth to baby Tobias now that he couldn't. It was his dying wish.

I pulled myself out of the memory even though it wasn't over yet. "Griphook take me to the vault that the key in your hand opens." I ordered. as I pointed to said key.

He nodded and took me to the cart that leads to the vaults. We rode deep into the bank. The only time I had ever gone this deep was when Hermione was pretending to be Bellatrix. Once we got there he opened the vault and let me wander in amazed.

There was a stand in the center of the vault that had an inscription on it. "The estate of Eileen Prince is to be inherited by the child of Lilly Evans and Severus Snape."

Well at least my brother had an estate to live on. That's good. I looked to the left of the stand and saw a wedding dress and a tuxedo. 'Must have been Eileen and Tobias the first's.' I speculated.

I looked to the right of the stand and finally saw what- or rather who I was looking for. Tobias Snape the Second. I pulled out Severus's wand and pointed it at the embryo of my little brother.

He came out of stasis and was absorbed into my body. I felt my insides shift and move and I began to feel terribly ill. Suddenly Severus apparated into the vault. "I'm hallucinating." I groaned as I rolled over on my side.

"Hadrian James! What did you do?" He scolded.

"I'm carrying little Tobias." I groaned. Ahh!" I yelled as my skin stretched to accomadate the size of the baby.

"Harry you didn't see the end of the memory."

"Yeah I know." I groaned. "What about it?"

"You were supposed to come meet me in Spinner's End, so we could raise your brother together. Not for you to carry your brother."

"Well bloody Hell." I rolled back onto my back panting heavily and covered in sweat.

"Tobias only shares half of the same genes as you. If james and Tobias's DNA are incompatable you could miscarry." Severus pulled my head onto his lap.

"Harry talk to me." Severus commanded in a stern voice. I didn't have the strength to reply because an intense pain ripped through my abdomen and it all went black.

"He's fine and both babies are fine." I heard a Mediwitch tell Severus.


End file.
